


training session

by pagel_paul



Category: Yuujin Character wa Taihen desu ka?
Genre: Gen, Gender Confusion, Kobayashi Ichirou (mentioned), Mild Gender Dysphoria, aogasaki is a supportive friend, aogasaki is cis, binding, boobs are mentioned, canon-typical lightheartedness, dirty jokes/misunderstandings, i had a lot of fun writing this, no beta we die like men, nonbinary hinomori ryuuga, overuse of the word "however", they/them pronouns for hinomori ryuuga, what can i say everyone wants ryuuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagel_paul/pseuds/pagel_paul
Summary: Aogasaki invites Ryuuga to watch her train, thinking it's finally her chance to score with her hot leader. Things don't go as planned.Or: Ryuuga learns that binders exist and that Aogasaki uses them.
Relationships: Hinomori Ryuuga & Aogasaki Rei





	training session

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, though never specifically stated, I use they/them for Ryuuga, and so does Aogasaki once she learns about their dilemma!

"Ryuuga-san, want to come see me practice at the dojo today?" 

It was a simple question on the surface. However, months of planning had gone into it on Aogasaki's part. She had to choose the perfect time and place, one where their friends wouldn't be around. She'd spent hours practicing her intonation of the question in front of the mirror, making sure she didn't sound too needy or too casual. It was imperative to stress that this was deeply personal for her, she's never let anyone see her practice alone. Ryuuga would surely feel honored to witness the greatest swordswoman's morning routine! 

"Sure." Ryuuga replied. Aogasaki almost toppled over from the extreme coolness of the reply. If she didn't know better, she'd say it was rehearsed!

The two highschoolers walked, making small talk as they went, until they eventually got to the dojo. Aogasaki went inside first, using a path she'd walked thousands of times. Ryuuga followed closely behind. 

"Alright, I'm going to change. Please look the other way!" She let her tough demeanor drop for a second, and Ryuuga obeyed. They had no particular reason to want to see their friend naked. 

However, they thought of Ichirou's annoying voice and his exaggerated gestures. 

"R-Ryuuga-kun! How can you pass up this opportunity to see the beautiful swordswoman's voluptuous body? She's the talk of every girl in school! What kind of protagonist even are you?" 

… Is probably what he'd say.  _ Alright, fine _ , Ryuuga thought to themselves. If nothing else, it would serve to see what kind of girl Ichirou liked. They slowly turned around, innocently asking Aogasaki if she was done yet. Ah, what a rom-com situation.

"Oh, not yet!" Aogasaki had changed into the bottom half of her outfit, but she was still topless. 

Well… topless? She had some sort of undershirt she seemed to be in the process of removing. Ryuuga couldn't contain their curiosity.

"What is that?" They childishly pointed right at her chest, not realizing what they'd done until a few seconds later, when Aogasaki slapped them right on the head.

"Breasts! They're breasts! Haven't you ever seen a pair before?"

Ryuuga put their arms up to protect their head from another slap. Their body may be host to a god, but nothing compares to the anger of a highschool girl. 

"No, not that! The thing you've got on! It looks like a sports bra, but I don't think that's it…?" 

Upon hearing this, Aogasaki's expression softened, and she stopped her flurry of attacks. Ryuuga thanked an unknown deity for sparing them possible brain damage.

"Oh, this? It's a binder. I usually wear it during the day, but I gotta take it off when it's practice time. Helps reduce my… assets, if you know what I mean." 

Ryuuga nodded like they understood everything. On Aogasaki's order, they turned around again, which gave them time to think about things…

_ What the fuck, she does the same? And it doesn't seem to hurt her, either… _

__ Her voice brought them out of their thinking session. 

"Yo, I'm done! Ready for some warmups?" 

Ryuuga put on their trademark serious face, usually reserved for negotiating peace deals with intergalactic governments. 

"Can we talk about something?" They got closer to her, until their mouths were a few inches apart. 

She screamed internally.  _ Is this it?! Is Ryuuga finally asking me out? I knew those months of training weren't for nothing!  _ Aogasaki's internal monologue was churning out possibilities at an alarming rate. 

"Please turn the other way." Their words felt disconnected from reality, as if reading from a script. She obeyed, sweat lining her brow. Aogasaki heard the thump of clothes hitting the floor and could see the school uniform's tie out of the corner of her eye. Her heart rate sped up tenfold. 

"Y-you can turn around now. Be warned, you may not see what you'd expect." Ryuuga's voice was now less intense and more shy, and they were actually stuttering. 

On command, she looked at her friend. Her first instinct was to assume someone had injured them in a fight, but looking closer there were no signs of blood. No, there were instead bandages wrapped around Ryuuga's chest, clearly placed with care. Below the bandages… there wasn't a flat chest. When seeing her shocked expression, Ryuuga was quick to explain.

"I'm, um, a girl. Well, not really, I'm a guy, I think. I'm not sure if I'm either, actually. It's very weird I really have no idea what's going on - point is I have boobs. I don't like having boobs. I'm - I'm sorry, I know this is a huge shock to you can we just never talk about this again-" Any of the enemies Ryuuga had completely annihilated in the past would be shocked to see them as a stuttering, mumbling mess. "So, um, I was wondering if you could… tell me about the thing you use… If that's not too much to ask!" 

Aogasaki smirked. She could get used to seeing this side of Ryuuga more often, though in less weird circumstances. 

"Alright, so you've got tiddies, and you don't like 'em." 

"... That's the gist of it, yes." 

"First of all - Jesus Christ don't use bandages, those are horrible for you!" She started rummaging through her closet and tossed Ryuuga a spare binder she had, warning them that it might be too small. 

"Put that on, I won't look. And calm down a bit, want some water?" She also tossed them a room temperature water bottle. Ryuuga gave her a small noise that indicated that they were done changing.

"Alright, now your torso doesn't physically hurt to look at!" Aogasaki kneeled down in front of her friend's exposed stomach and started poking it all over, which earned a few ticklish laughs. 

"You're real lucky, Ryuuga-san. It seems your buddy Ron-" on command, a small dragon materialized on their shoulders "- and his healing magic made you have almost no side effects to whatever you were doing. Your ribs all seem to be in stable condition. I'm no doctor, though, you're probably better off getting a checkup from Yukimiya. Anyways, bandages are terrible for binding. We've gotta have you in tip-top shape, being our leader and all." 

During her scolding, Ryuuga had pulled out a small notebook and began taking notes on what Aogasaki told them. 

"Heh, good student. What else? Right, right, don't bind when you're gonna exercise. Pretty sure this includes our missions, too. Don't sleep with it on, and take frequent breaks. Although… I'm sure you can afford to be a bit loose with these rules, considering Ron is there for you." 

She was done trailing off rules and looked up at Ryuuga, who had a single tear rolling down their cheek.

"What's wrong?! C'mon, don't get all sad on me now! Is it something I said?"

Ryuuga sat down on the cold dojo floor, so they were at eye level. If there was one thing they were proud of, it was their ability to quickly calm down in serious situations. 

"I'm fine, thanks. I was just slightly overwhelmed by the fact that you're so understanding." 

"Ehhh? Well, of course, the dojo's rule is to help anyone in need, no questions asked. I'd be kicked out otherwise!" She let out a throaty, lighthearted laugh, and whatever tension was left in the room disappeared. Aogasaki stood up and dusted her pants off, then extended a hand to Ryuuga.

"C'mon, we're going shopping." 

She couldn't let them use her binders forever, and it'd be practical if Ryuuga could pick out some for themselves. At the store, Aogasaki gave her tips and personal experiences with different brands, and warded off anyone who even dared look at them incorrectly. She wandered off to look for clothes for herself, leaving Ryuuga to their own devices. They were pretty damn competent, after all. After a short while, they walked up to her with a shopping bag full of clothes, and as close as they could get to a beaming smile on their face.

"Aogasaki-" Ryuuga started talking.

"Call me Rei." She interrupted them without a second thought.

"Alright, R-Rei. Just wanted to thank you for everything today. You're a great teammate, but also a great friend." Ryuuga was never one for showing emotions on their face, and their words got straight to the point.

"It's no problem at all. Actually, thank  _ you _ for trusting me with this issue. Let's go home!" 

The two teenagers walked to Ryuuga's giant mansion.  _ Geez, _ Rei thought,  _ Why are we not getting paid for helping them? _

They awkwardly waved at the door, and Ryuuga quickly disappeared inside. They were both thinking the same thing:  _ Man, what a good day! _

On the walk back to her family's dojo, Rei remembered the whole thing started off with her asking Ryuuga to watch her train. She wasn't disappointed, though. There's always another day, and she felt like this had made them much closer than a training session would have. Months of practice down the drain, and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN;;  
> iitbaf fans if ur out there.. hi😏
> 
> i was thinking abt how both rei and ryuuga canonically bind, tho unhealthily, and went hmm🤔 yeah thats basically the creation process... i also feel like ryuugas sliiightly out of character but man theyre a hard chara to write.


End file.
